


First snowfall

by Signe_chan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel experiences snow for the first time in a human vessel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First snowfall

Dean didn’t even notice when the snow started to fall. Probably wouldn’t have noticed at all, to be honest, if Cas hadn’t slowed down, turning his head to look up at the sky. They were half way across the parking lot outside the dinner; Sam had already gone ahead and was opening up the impala. Dean looked back at the angel, noting the slightly confused frown on his face. 

“Dude, don’t you know about snow?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Castiel turned to him and shrugged. 

“I understand the mechanics of this form of precipitation,” he replied, “and I have observed it at great length. However, I have never experienced this in a vessel before, the physical sensation is…less than pleasant.” 

“What, didn’t they have snow last time you were down here?” Dean asked with a lazy shrug. 

“Last time I walked the earth,” Castiel replied, slowly raising his hand and watching as the snow settled there, “I was mainly involved in a region of what you would not think of as the Middle East. It did not snow. It is interesting. Cold and wet. I have observed humans voluntarily going outside in this weather, why?” 

“Snow’s fun, Cas,” Dean replied with a lazy shrug. He’d never really thought about it before, but it wasn’t like when you were running around in it, hurling snow balls at your idiot brother, you were really paying attention to how cold it was. 

“I fail to see how being wet and cold could be considered fun,” Cas replied, with that weird sideways head tilt he got when he thought Dean was being particularly stupid or unfathomable. 

“You don’t really notice,” Dean said. “You have snowball fights, make snowmen…I don’t know man, it’s just good memories or something.” 

Cas paused for a moment, then nodded, brushing the snow that had settled on him aside. 

“In that case, as I have no pleasant memories associated with this weather phenomenon I suggest we return to the impala where it is warm and dry,” Cas said, as though it hadn’t been his idea to stand in the middle of the parking lot contemplating the snow in the first place. 

“Sure,” Dean said with a sigh, thought he did make a mental note that if they wound up somewhere with snow tonight and if Cas was still with them he was going to have to shove snow down the angel’s neck. You know, to help him experience humanity better.


End file.
